Kurosaki Bakery
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: La sensación de Karakura era la nueva panaderia, con sus deliciosos panes y pasteles. También por la hermosa dueña de sonrisa angelical que tiene un esposo...no muy sonriente. ICHIHIME


Otro corto menos en mi lista w

Inspirado en una preciosa imagen que esta en Deviant, se llama "Wellcome to Kurosaki Bakery" y la autora es love2dancesilly (les dej esta informacion pa que la busquen porque ya saben que aqui no funciona el hecho de dejar links) y si, es por los ultimos file, que tambien me inspiro cuando Hime fue a la casa de Ichi ** tan cucos los dos

Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, disfruten el fic, escribirlo fue un relajo despues de dos pruebas en el mismo dia XD

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, publicado en manga por la Shonnen Jump y en el Anime por Pierrot...desgraciadamente XDDDD

**Kurosaki Bakery.**

Corría apresurado, se le estaba haciendo tarde para la escuela y ni siquiera había desayunado. El pobre estudiante de cabello castaño y ojos azules se quejaba en sus pensamientos por su estómago que le rogaba ingerir algo de comida, por eso las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Repentinamente le llego un aroma que lo obliga a detenerse, ese olor tan delicioso era el aroma del pan recién horneado y lo atraía como flauta a una serpiente. En estado hipnótico caminaba guiado por el olor y termina en una tienda que nunca había visto. _"Debe ser nueva"_ pensó mientras leía el título: _**Kurosaki Bakery**_.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies volvieron a moverse solo y lo hizo entrar. Estaba todo muy bien decorado y se veía higiénico, incluso habían globos en las paredes y pensó que de seguro era parte de la inauguración, para darle más color.

-¡Bienvenido a Kurosaki Bakery!

El estudiante abrió su boca sin evitarlo, la dueña de la tienda era una diosa. De sonrisa angelical, de larga cabellera naranja con unas horquillas de flores en el lado derecho de su cabeza y preciosos ojos grises. Vestía unos jeans azul claro y ajustado, por lo que se podía ver mejor como estaban desarrolladas sus largas piernas y su trasero y ya estaban con algunos polvos de harina, de seguro estaba cocinando atrás, una pollera verde claro con dibujos de flores pequeños al final de las mangas cortas que rebasaban los hombros y en el contorno del pequeño escote en U, y encima un pequeño delantal blanco amarrado en su espalda, le llegaba por el trasero y con un pequeño dibujo de una corona con cuatro puntos en el lado izquierdo.

-¡Ah! Un estudiante de Karakura. – Vuelve a sonreír y le causa otro infarto al muchacho. – Yo también estudie ahí hace dos años. ¡Anata, ven un momento!

-Bueno, yo… - El estudiante trataba de justificarse y salir, si ya antes se le hacía tarde, pues ahora había perdido la primera hora.

-¿Ahora que pasa Orihime? – Se oyó una voz grave al momento que la puerta de nuevo se abría.

Ahora el muchacho estaba asustado porque creyó que frente a él estaba uno de esos padrinos criminales de la mafia.

Era un hombre alto, de corta cabellera naranja clara que lo llevaba despeinado, ojos fríos y marrones y le estaba comenzando a crecer barba. Tenía un cigarrillo en su boca, ¿Acaso es legal fumar en una panadería? Especialmente mientras preparaban pan. Vestía una camisa blanca de mangas cortas también, unos pantalones holgados, ideales para hacer ejercicios y unas sandalias, estaba descalzo y encima llevaba un delantal largo hasta las rodillas, abrochado por delante y de color rosado claro, con el mismo dibujo de la corona, pero más grande y en el centro, y con volados en las orillas de la prenda. De seguro su esposa logró convencerlo de colocárselo.

-Ichigo-kun, él estudia en Karakura. – Le comenta su mujer toda emocionada.

-¿Vas a comprar pan? – fue todo lo que dijo y con una voz profunda que erizo los pelos del joven estudiante. Al parecer, le daba lo mismo el comentario de su esposa sobre el establecimiento del "cliente". El cigarrillo aún seguía en su boca.

-N-No… bueno…. – Trataba de responderle, pero le resultaba intimidante aquella expresión tan fría.

-¡Tengo una idea! – La dulce y risueña voz de Orihime vuelve a invadir la habitación. – Elige cualquier tipo de pan y puedes llevártelo gratis.

-Tonta. – Su marido le da un golpecito en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada, pero a diferencia del estudiante, ella no estaba asustada para nada, sólo tenía lágrimas en los ojos a causa del golpe. – No le puedes estar regalando pan a los clientes porque se te antoja o se pierde mercancía. Y así no pagaremos ni la cuota del mes o nuestros estudios.

-Eso me ha dolido, Danna. – Se queja inflando los cachetes y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Te he dicho que no me llames por esos apodos de matrimonio ridículos.

-Ichigo-kun, eres un Duende malo.

-Y-Yo…. – Nervioso, el muchacho decide interferir, pero vuelve a quedar mudo por la mirada de Ichigo.

-¿Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo? – Y frunce el ceño. – Si no vienes a comprar pan… ¡Largo de aquí!

-¡Sí señor! – Y el estudiante salió disparado, asustado por la agresividad del "Duende" y dejando un camino de humo a su paso.

-Odio que me hagan perder el tiempo. – Se queja volviendo a sus deberes.

-Creo que no pagaremos la cuota del mes con esa actitud. – Medita Orihime de brazos cruzados.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Antes de irme, les explicare que "Anata" y "Danna" es como llaman las esposas a sus esposos, Danna es marido y anata querido...bueno, es Tu en japones, pero lo usan como cariño XDDD<p>

Ahora que ya di la explicacion...ADIOS!


End file.
